Love Story
by iamnoelle6
Summary: Rumors of Shane and a singer Sara Sapphire are in the air, but Shane and Mitchie meet up again, a love story. The End. *I suck at summaries : *


Love Story

I lay there hopeless, lost. I wanted to die. Without him, I would rather die. I stayed on my bed for two days straight now. I didn't deserve him. Or at least, with his fame, why would he bother with a girl named Mitchie that he met at a dumb summer camp.

**Flashback**

_The end of Final Jam. We are done with camp. I have to leave away from the new friends I made. _

"_Mitchie!" Shane yelled out my name. I suddenly felt my knees weaken. _

"_Yeah Shane?" I spit out as soon as we were face to face with each other. I was breathless. Motionless. Shouldn't I be used to him by now? I didn't care. I was the one who changed him. I changed him from jerk to a guy. From a villain to the good guy. A lost person, to human. _

"_Call me." He handed me a small piece of paper. 380-5512-8563 it read. "I have to go. Limos here. Next stop, Chicago, life on the road you know." I nodded my head. He kissed me on the cheek then moved to whisper in my ear. "Please remember to call. Any time, here for you." Then he left. I stood in the darkness. Then Caitlyn came._

"_Mitchie!" I turned around feeling less weak. "Great job. I hope to see you next year." Ten she handed me her number, a blue piece of paper now. "Well, bye." _

"_Bye. I will call." I started to walk to the lake. Tess was there._

"_Oh, hi Tess, sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." She smiled. _

"_Come sit." She said patting the open space next to her. "Really sorry about everything I did to you." Then she as well handed me a piece of paper. "Call me or I will hunt you down or make our life even more miserable next year." She laughed then hugged me. _

"_Wow, I have a lot of calls to make. You, Caitlyn, Shane, everyone mainly." Tess pulled away. _

"_You have Shane's number? Well I think I will call the Jonas brothers!" She got up and then pulled out her cell phone. I rolled my eyes and left. Time to leave. _

"_Mitchie!" My mom called out waving my way. "Come on, we have to get home!" She said. I started to run towards her and got in the car and we drove back home._

**End of Flashback**

I have called Shane four times to ask him what was up with all the gossip with him and the pop, rock, and country singer Sara Sapphire. Her signature was in the shape of two S's joining together to form a heart. I called again. The answering machine immediately. "Hey you guys reached Shane Gray! You are out of luck I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. And, a warning since you're not lucky, don't play poker now." I groaned in disgust. _Beep_.

"Shane. What ever happed to Any tome, here for you?" I sucked at impressions. "Well anyway, I hope you know that it is Mitchie, and please, please, please call me back." I hung up the phone. Maybe I just should get out of this room. I have to get shopping anyway.

"Honey?" My mom yelled as I walked out of my room. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Yeah mom?" I asked slightly mad and irritated. I tried hiding it though.

"Just wondering how you are?" I turned the corner and she was cooking.

"I am fine. I am going to go to Target. I should go shopping." I said grabbing my purse and heading out.

"Love you too." My mom whispered. I smiled and started to walk. Target was only five blocks away from me. I thought and listened to music. My own and then connect three's and the new song with Peggy and Shane in it.

Maybe I didn't really want to die. Just have to get over things. I don't understand what the heck is wrong with me, but whatever it is, I can get over it. Shane will call me any minute now. Maybe it will take a few days, but he will call me anytime he feels like he can talk. Calm yourself Mitchie.

Tess or Caitlyn can call and stuff. Don't forget about friends. Don't think that Shane would just cheat on you, especially with that heart of pure evil girl. I may not know her, but she still has to be some evil somewhere. I have to get my mind off of her.

Target, awesome store. I went straight over to the magazine rack. The first magazine _Tiger Beat. _She picked it up_. _What is Really Going on with Shane and Sara? It read. Before I could even think, I opened it to the page. It read:

"We are just friends." Shane said. "We hung out in Chicago and just thought of each other as friends. We are nothing more." Shane told them. We even asked him why he wouldn't date Sara. He seemed willing to answer that question. "I have another girl on my mind." the press will be going wild to find that girl.

I opened my mouth. Was that girl me? Or was it some Hollywood chick? There were some lame quizzes that I knew had false results. Text. I thought once I saw Shane with a iPhone in his hand. I flipped open my phone. He probably can't talk, on the actual phone. I flipped open my cheap and lame phone.

**Hey, Shane. It's Mitchie. I really hope you haven't forgotten me or something. If you have then, we met at Camp Rock, I sang 'This is Me.' Please text back.**

**Mitchie : )**

I closed my phone and continued looking through the magazines. Cosmo, Bop, Health, Quiz fest, etc. I got bored of all the rumors and gossip. Especially seeing Shane and Sara holding hands walking on a beach. Ugh!

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face, so afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say, and I have this dream right inside of me. I'm gonna let it show its time, to let you know, to let you know…_ My phone went off. I flipped it open. Since camp rock, I recorded my voice on my phone because I was bored. I didn't know it was my ring tone though. It was a text.

**Mitchie!!!!!! I am so sorry I haven't called back. Busy with press and stuff. How could I forget you? You have been on my mind for a long time. **

**Shane '_'**

I smiled. I was the one on his mind. Everything was okay now. Everything.

**Omg. I was reading magazines and stuff, and it said something about you and Sara Sapphire…**

**Mitchie : )**

I paused to thinking of what he would say. I started to head over to the music isle.

**Ugh! Not you too! Please, there is nothing going on between us. **

**Shane '_'**

I laughed a few times. Then I saw his new CD, "Party."

**Trust me, I don't believe that crap. I miss seeing your face. Where are you?**

**Mitchie : )**

I just sat down on a bench then. Waiting for my phone to ring.

**I miss your face too. I am looking at you right now though, so I am pretty pleased.**

**Shane ; )**

I started to look around franticly. Shane? Shane? At Target, staring at me? I couldn't see him.

**Where the heck are you Shane?**

**Mitchie : )**

I was still looking around. I heard a phone go off. _This is Me._ It sang out. It was our voices together.

**I think you heard it. *smiles***

**Shane ; )**

I got up and wandered into the next isle. "SHANE!" I yelled out.

"Shhh!" He said putting his finger on his lips. Then he came into my arms. "Missed you too. But I really don't want people ambushing us." Being in his arms again, it felt right, it felt safe.

"I know. I don't care. If I am with you, I won't ever care." He lifted my chin up.

Just then, his lips pressed against mine leaving fire all around us. Heat pushing us together, and love combing us in everything we do. "Move into my house." He said brushing his lips against mine. All I could do was nod. I finally found the happily ever after.

**THE END!!!!**

**Ok, so I really hope you liked it. I was inspired by my closest friend's stories. ****çade. ****Check her out!!!**


End file.
